


upgrades: FEELINGS

by Tigurijia



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Androids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigurijia/pseuds/Tigurijia
Summary: "I hate human beings. They can feel  so much compared to us, yet they are so fragile..." He asserted with a low tone of voice, arousing apprehension in Horobi; he couldn’t understand how he could feel certain feelings, considering that technically he couldn’t prove it, but Jin was able to spring in his mechanisms that transcended technology. He wanted to protect him, preserve it, fix him if necessary, He was willing to do whatever it took to make Jin understand his worth, to make him understand that he was no less than a human being.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	upgrades: FEELINGS

**Author's Note:**

> I had previously post this story in Italian, finally translate it in English.  
> Thank you so much to Dizzy (dizzy1967@Ao3) for helping me!

Sometimes Horobi gave Jin some satisfaction, catering to his whims. What he feared most weren’t his demands, but how close they came to the "human" needs that Humagears didn’t need.   
His first wish had been to see an aquarium, then the sea, and yet again when he wanted to adopt a stray kitten - and so on. Horobi, though hesitant, had always agreed with Jin's demands (although he had not consented to keeping the cat, but he knew Jin was secretly feeding him) at the same time feared that at some point Jin would cause something irrepressible with that behavior.

Jin's umpteenth request was to go to a summer festival, he had seen an advertisement for it on a poster, which seemed like nothing dangerous if it weren't for a single problem: gathering's of human beings meant a greater chance of being recognized by enemies.  
Jin had literally worn him out – figuratively, the batteries luckily were still loaded! - all week long, until Horobi had responded with the long-awaited " _All Right_ " prompting a spontaneous smile from Jin. On the other hand, Horobi smiled very rarely, but the expression on Jin's face conveyed a strange stimulus in response to which his circuits seemed to risk short-circuiting. He didn't know what that reaction was due to his own artificial body, but not even Ark seemed able to offer a worthy response. And maybe, actually, he didn't even want to know that answer.

"Horobi, how do you wear this _thing_?" Asked Jin annoyed, wrapped in a dark blue yukata loosened for the absence of the obi. Horobi couldn't remain completely serious, letting fun shine through on his face as he tried to fix the obi around the waist of a literally on-going Jin. Once ready, Jin swirled on himself, satisfied with the other's work, and with equal enthusiasm wore the fox-like mask that Horobi had required him to wear in case there was too much crowding. Horobi also wore a dark purple yukata – it had been imposed on him by Jin – and like his son a mask to avoid crossing the gaze of the wrong humans.

As expected, there were plenty of humans at the festival, but the festive atmosphere allowed the two Humagears to keep their defenses low as they didn't feel any danger nearby.  
Jin's typical curiosity of a child conveyed positive vibrations to the older Humagear, it was unusual, but by investigating within his own database, Horobi could define that feeling as _"pleasant"_ ; although Jin couldn’t eat human food he seemed particularly attracted to it, every time he saw a human eating candies, cotton candy or takoyaki he concentrated on analyzing its contents and asked Horobi if he could imagine its taste, a concept physically alien to both of them as they didn’t need to feed.  
Sometimes Horobi felt abnormal waves coming from Jin's circuits, the Humagear couldn’t have feelings, but that wave change was very similar to the outsourcing of human beings and at that moment Horobi could sense that Jin seemed troubled by something.

"Do you want to go back to the shelter?" He calmly asked, unable to see the other's face because it was covered by the mask; Jin put his hand to his head, Horobi intercepted him, taking off his mask so he could finally see his face, encountering a troubled expression that didn’t seem to belong to _"his"_ Jin.

"I hate human beings. They can _feel_ so much compared to us, yet they are so fragile..." He asserted with a low tone of voice, arousing apprehension in Horobi; he couldn’t understand how he could feel certain feelings, considering that technically he couldn’t prove it, but Jin was able to spring in his mechanisms that transcended technology. He wanted to protect him, preserve him, _fix him_ if necessary; he was willing to do whatever it took to make Jin understand his worth, to make him understand that he was no less than a human being.  
Even the Humagears could be fragile, Horobi himself had been an example when _"something"_ of unknown, an irrepressible instinct, had pushed him to sacrifice himself to defend Jin and unknowingly knew that this was happening for a specific reason.

"Jin, fragility is not a determining feature of human beings. I hate to admit it, but we are just as capable of being fragile. You, Naki, Raiden and even me." He reluctantly admitted, bringing his hand to Jin's face, stroking his cheek affectionately. Jin reciprocated his gaze, gratefully welcoming a rare gesture of affection from Horobi.   
Jin surely couldn’t cry, but if he had the skills, he would; Horobi wasn’t yet able to act like a real father, although he had been programmed for that role, but before he even interrogated his own database, his body moved in the direction of a stall.  
Jin looked at the other Humagear with curiosity: Horobi had approached a stall where he could try his luck with the shot and with extreme ease – being a Humagear – he hit all the cans. He returned a short time later, in his hands a large plush dog-shaped animal.

"I'd seen it before... It looks like you." He asserted with absurdly serious expression considering the situation, Jin first reciprocated with a confused expression, immediately followed by an incredulous laugh as he grabbed the plush Horobi was handing him.

"Thank you... _Dad_." Jin replied, grabbing Horobi's hand in his own, clutching it tightly. The larger Humagear looked the other way, trying to hide the surprise for the name used by Jin. It should have sounded natural, but it wasn’t for the fact that Jin normally referred to him simply as "Horobi".

After all, Humagear and humans weren’t so different, Horobi found himself thinking against his own principles, reciprocating the handshake with Jin.   
This time he wouldn't need to perform a _reset_ , rather an _upgrade_.

  
  
  



End file.
